I'll Follow You
by thatblue
Summary: Life isn't easy and the universe has plans of its own. No one know this as well as the Doctor. Finding themselves alone on a planet,separated, they have to find a way back to each other and home. Follows Beautiful Mess but doesn't have to be read in order
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who. This follows Beautiful Mess, and though I could have left it like it was I felt like there was still story to tell. Anyway, hopefully you like it.**

The Doctor awoke shivering, which was saying something about how cold it actually was in the room. He pulled his eyes open to find himself alone, in a room that was only lit by the moonlight coming in through the window.

The window itself was open, only blocked by bars, and doing nothing to keep out the wind and snow that was being driven inwards.

He could make out the bars before him, and his hearts fell at the discovery of being in another prison. Since Anna he had been going out of his way to avoid jails, not that he was particularly successful, but he had been trying all the same.

He was a bit sore, indicating that he must have been injured before he had lost consciousness since the sleep would have let him heal. He pulled himself to his feet, thinking that the only thing that made this worse was that he was alone, and not only was he alone he wasn't sure where the people he loved were. Usually, even when separated he knew how to find them.

Were they safe, or even alive? They had better be alive. He walked to the bars on the far wall and listened but could hear nothing out there, and it was an eerie feeling. Where was all the noise that usually came with their capture? The guards coming to give them a hard time, and the other prisoners, where was all the other signs of life?

Where were his Humans? This scared him where nothing else could. He was terrified at the thought that he lost them, the ones he loved enough to tear apart the universe if they needed him.

He had always pretended that as a Time Lord that he was above such an emotion as love, it was of course a lie, and a bad one at that, but it was done to protect him. But the truth was that love, like many things about being a Time Lord, was both a gift and a curse.

It was a curse because his life was underlined with loss, so many people that he had loved and liked and wanted to see tomorrow. It was a gift because he could love in so many different ways, more than a Human could understand or imagine.

He had never loved one person exactly the same as he had loved another. Donna, well he loved her like a sunrise over fresh snow. His love for her was rare, and pure and bright. And Jack, well he loved Jack like he loved a puzzle, something that wasn't ever quite clear. He loved Jack like he loved mysteries.

But Anna, he loved her like the beginning of time. Because before her he was just matter, he may have looked like he was doing something, even something important, but he wasn't. He was just waiting on his spark, and she was that for him.

It had only been a month since the confession of love, and he had felt more than he had ever felt in all his other years. He felt a fierce need to protect, and to stake a claim on her. And things around the TARDIS had been more like a home than ever before.

Donna and Jack were dating, and they had never seemed so happy. The Doctor didn't like to pry but Donna was all too happy to share. And he and Anna were in a routine that was as varied as it was the same, and he was sleeping in her bed every night. Not 'sleeping' at least not yet, but they shared the same bed and he loved to be near her.

And wherever she was, wherever she and Donna and Jack were located he was going to find them. Because they had saved him in so many ways, and he would always save them in return, that was what love was about.

DW

It was cold, Donna thought before she opened her eyes. Her head hurt something awful and she wondered for a moment if she and Jack had been playing poker again. But no, her mind cleared a little and she remembered stepping out of the TARDIS.

"_Ice skating," the Doctor repeated, beaming at them all._

"_I'm not entirely sure that I am graceful enough for that," Anna told him, ice skates hanging on her shoulder._

"_I'll help," he assured her, using what Donna had now dubbed the 'Anna tone'. Of course, for all she knew Jack had something Anna would call the 'Donna tone' so who knows. It was still sweet to see him like that._

_He looked at her like she had saved him from drowning; only he didn't know he needed saved until it had happened. And for doing that, Anna would always have Donnas' gratitude. _

_Jack had finally joined them, ice skates in both hands, his and Donnas. _

"_I've got yours," he told her with a smile. _

"_Thanks," she agreed, reaching for them but he shook his head. "Let me."_

_He was trying so hard to impress her, but like most men he missed the point. She already like him, he didn't need to try so hard, but hey, if he wanted to carry her skates who was she to argue._

"_Come on," the Doctor told them, pulling on his coat, and giving Anna's hood a tug to make it snugger around her head. "Don't want you getting too cold, love."_

_He kissed her briefly, while Jack gave a small whistle and he pulled back. _

_Donna thought it was amusing, especially when the Doctor blushed like he was a sixteen year old boy. Love sure looked good when he wore it._

And they had stepped out into the falling snow, the Doctor claiming they could only enjoy the lake for a few hours because one of the worst blizzards in the history of the planet was coming.

She knew that he wouldn't take them anywhere if he wasn't sure that it was safe. Well, she knew that he wouldn't do it on purpose, but they had only been outside for a moment, only a few steps away from the TARDIS when they were attacked.

She didn't remember too much of it, but she knew that was why they were here. Wherever here happened to be, she looked around the cell, prison of course, and saw Anna lying in the corner curled in on herself.

Donna moved towards her as quickly as the stiffness and cold would allow and reached down to feel for a pulse. The Doctor had taken the time to show her basic first aid, so she knew what to look for at least.

There was a faint pulse below her fingertips, and she let out a small breath in relief. Thank God. The Doctor needed Anna, and he had only just found her.

She wasn't shivering, though there was a light dusting of snow on her, because she had been near the window. Donna wiped it off as best as she could, her hand feeling thick and a little numb even inside of her glove.

"Anna," she felt her neck and back, not completely confident, but knowing that she should check before she moved her. "Wake up Anna."

But she didn't, not even a change in her breathing, Donna knew that she must be close to hypothermia if not already there, so she did what she could. She pulled off her own coat, only wearing a thing jacket beneath it, but Anna was worth the cold, and wrapped it around her small form.

She moved away from her, spotting a single chair in the corner and pulled it to the window to look out. She brushed away the snow that was hitting her face with force and looked out. There was no noise, anywhere inside or out aside from the wind. She had never felt so alone.

Sliding back down, she moved back to Anna, laying down beside her, and pulling her into her arms to share her body heat. She rubbed her back and pulled the coat over them to act like a small blanket.

"Space man needs you Anna," she whispered, moving her hands as quickly as she could, trying to get the blood moving. "We need you, so you better not even think about dying. You wake up, you hear?"

DW

Jack groaned, his head trying to explode. He felt as though he had been drinking; only he knew that he hadn't been, and all he had was the headache without the fun. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling a chill across his body.

He was alone, which wasn't a shock, but he wondered where the others were. Where Donna was, and Anna and the Doctor, he knew that he had to try to find them. Soon.

Rolling off of his back, he grunted from the pain around his ribs. Probably broken, it seemed like some injures took their time when he didn't die from them, and the cold probably wasn't helping. Why was it so cold?

Oh, right, blizzard. He listened by the cells bars but heard nothing to indicate that he wasn't the only one in the building, and he sighed. He found a chair and moved it near the window looking out. The snow was coming down and blowing into the room with him, that wouldn't do.

There was no noise outside either, aside from the howl of the wind, and he felt more alone than he had ever. All he wanted was to get his friends and his love back. Maybe a warm shower and then curl up into the bed with Donna and hold her like she wanted, like he needed.

That sounded like heaven right about now. But he was alone, all alone. What if they had left him? No, they wouldn't do that. He still had to fight off the mistrust some days, but they were better than a lot of people he had the misfortune to know in the years before the Doctor.

They were out there somewhere, and he would find them.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna felt a small shiver from the girl underneath her palms, and she let out a small breath of relief. In this case a shivering Anna was much better than one that wasn't. She kept moving her arms, trying to warm her even farther.

She needed to work out a way to get out of here, but she hadn't wanted to leave Anna without the warmth of her body. She missed the Doctor and Jack and wondered where they were and if they were all right.

She felt Anna stir just slightly, and she was glad. Two heads were much better than one, especially if one of those head was brilliant. Oh, Donna wasn't being hard on herself, but Anna was smart, very much so.

"Donna," the younger girl murmured her body shaking violently as she rose into consciousness.

"I'm here," Donna told her, slowing her hands to a movement that was more for comfort than warmth. "I'm here, and I'm glad to have you back."

"Mmmm," Anna agreed. "Me too. 'S cold."

"Yeah," Donna agreed, not realizing how quiet it really was until she heard another voice. Anna's voice right now was like finding the sun in the dark. She placed a kiss of thanksgiving on her head before Anna shifted experimentally.

Seemingly satisfied that she could move she moved away from Donna and sat up.

Donna didn't stop her but she shook her head gently, "Easy, we got a good beating before we were taking here."

Anna nodded, "I'm fine."

She settled back into her silence, and though that was just Anna, Donna wanted to scream. She couldn't handle the silence, more oppressing now that she had heard sound.

"Can we talk," Donna asked, feeling like the younger of the two in that moment.

Anna's smile was lit up by the moonlight, and Donna could see once again why the Doctor loved her. It was all light, and goodness, and warmth. The chill from the window was for just a moment blocked out by it.

"Of course," she agreed, rising slowly to her feet, she swayed a little and Donna stood as quickly as she could.

But Anna had already corrected herself. She was running her tongue around the inside of her mouth. "Thirsty," she told Donna like she had suddenly come to the conclusion.

"Me too," Donna agreed, and she was.

Anna reached into her jeans pocket, which seemed to go on forever and pulled out a bottle of water and a package of crackers.

She offered them to Donna who was watching her carefully. The Doctor was the only one who she had ever seen with pockets that were bigger on the inside.

Anna shrugged. "I told him that I wanted to carry extra stuff. He fixed them up for me."

Had he ever offered to do that for her? Was she jealous? Not of Anna and the Doctor, but the pockets?

She took the bottle, making a note to ask the Doctor about it when things were back to normal. If you could call their lives normal. "What else do you have in there," she asked when Anna brought out another bottle.

Anna was taking a drink, but when she finished she smile again. "Some fruit and a first aid kit. I thought we were ice skating or I would have brought more."

Donna nodded, taking another large gulp, not realizing just how thirsty she had been. "We need to get out of here."

"Yes," Anna agreed, dropping her half empty bottle back into her pocket and moving towards the bar. She reached her hand in and felt the other side of the lock. She gave the bars and experimental shake and sighed.

"I don't have anything to pick the lock, do you?"

Anna shook her head, and then her face lit up. "I might," she began to search the pockets on the other side.

DW

The Doctor was expending a lot of energy to keep himself from freezing, and he jogged in place for a moment to get the blood flowing. He was missing Anna terribly by now, though it couldn't have been more than five or six hours since he had seen her last. It felt like years to him.

And he wanted to find his friends, and get them back where they belonged. He began to empty his outside pockets finding a lot of things that he had forgotten about but weren't of any use. He found a bottle of water, that he knew that he didn't put in there, mostly because there was a note taped to outside.

**Love you, just in case, Donna claims you can't drive for anything. Anna.**

He hoped that she had taken some with her as well, since he had made her pockets bigger. She had asked and of course he had said yes. No wasn't a word that came easy when she asked for something. Fortunately she didn't have a selfish bone in that pretty little body, because they might all be in danger if she used that power for evil.

He took a swig of the water and put the items back into the pockets, tearing off the note and tucking it into the pocket of his shirt. He wanted to carry her words of love near his heart. Well one of them, anyway, even if she owned them both completely.

He moved to the inside pockets, greatly shocked to find that he still had his sonic screwdriver. That was almost worse than not having it. That told him that they didn't care if he escaped this place. The silence suggested he was alone. Him, and what he hoped was his companions, and the silence.

He walked to the bars once more, listening intently, he reaching back into his pocket finding a torch and pulling it out. He flashed it on and now could see a bit of the hall before him. He couldn't see anything but other empty cells, but he didn't see any danger. He felt completely alone and he needed a pair of arms around his body now.

His mind flashed to this morning, and the warmth of Anna in his arms. He woke before she did; he hadn't intended to fall asleep. But it seemed that he did, at least for a while, all the nights he spent in her embrace. It was dark and quiet and her breathing was the softest of melodies.

And she had told him that watching her sleep was creepy, so he avoided it as much as possible. But she caught him that morning, offering no more protest then a gentle sleepy wink. He had pulled her tightly to him, after a quick kiss.

He could have stayed there forever, maybe he should have. They would have been safe, together and warm. But he would get her back.

He used the screwdriver on the door, the bleeping overly noisy in the quiet but it was familiar and it felt safe. The door unlocked and he swung it open.

DW

Jack had finally found his lock pick, but the door didn't want to budge. Maybe he was just out of practice, though he had given both Donna and Anna a lesson he hadn't practiced himself. And it was hard to get his numb hand to do his bidding.

But at long last he heard it unlock and he swung it open. He searched his pockets once again, but found nothing that would offer any light to the almost black passage in front of him.

But it was so silent, he was certain that he would hear anything that approached him even if he could see it.

He stepped out and looked left and right, the moonlight just enough that he could see that left was a wall. Well, that saved his aching brain a decision so he turned right and began to walk, ears at the ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack passed empty cell after empty cell, the silence so oppressing he began to hum old songs just for the noise. He could hardly stand it, feeling like he had nothing in the world anymore. That wasn't true, but that didn't stave off the slight panic that he was feeling.

This man, walking the halls, searching for the people he loved, was a far cry from the man the Doctor had meet all those years ago. That man wouldn't have cared that he was alone; he would have left the others here, probably, because he had other things to worry about.

That man may have been stronger, but he wasn't better. He opened another door, and saw a faint blue glow at the end of the hall. It looked very much like the tip of the sonic, and he moved forward quickly. He knew he should be cautious but he wanted to know that he had found his friend.

"Doctor," he asked, his voice sounding weak, but echoing heavily in the vast emptiness.

"Jack," the Doctor's voice hit him, and he almost cried in joy. The Doctor sounded relieved, probably thinking he had lost everything and blaming himself.

In a moment, a light beam cut the darkness, the Doctor apparently having a light he wasn't using. He shined it right on Jack and it lit up the hallway enough he could see the smile tugging on the corner of the Doctor's face.

Jack moved forward, and they hugged tightly. A brief victory, but the war was far from over. The next step was finding the two women; the pair of them thought made the universe seem complete. And neither of them had to ask if they had seen them, because if either of them had they would be there now.

And this moment would be that much better. "This way," the Doctor took over the responsibility of finding them, because he was the Doctor and that was what he did.

If he was there, and he was functioning, he was the boss. It was amazing how easily Jack accepted that.

Jack followed him, the conversation light, though he knew that they took comfort in the familiar sound of anothers breathing. To not feel alone anymore was a wonderful thing.

It was much longer than he wanted, but probably only another ten minutes, and three other hallways, but they heard the sound a cell door swing open. They rushed forward, finding Anna still holding the lock pick, and Donna smiling as they came into sight.

The light was placed on the floor, and Jack knew that the Doctor had reached for Anna, but Jack was busy pulling Donna into his arms. She was like coming home, in the middle of this historic blizzard, in a prison that had been abandoned, he had found his peace.

DW

The sight of his Anna made him feel weak and strong, and powerful and lost, but she was all he wanted. He pulled her to him, feet far from the ground due to her short stature, but she didn't seem to mind. He wanted to hold her their forever, but she muttered something about pushing her lungs out of her body with the hug and he sat her back down.

He moved down to her, kissing her lips, feeling her life beneath the probably too cold hand that rested on her neck. But if she was bothered she didn't complain, and his tongue found the warmth of her mouth, forgetting that there was anything other than the two of them for a moment.

Her shiver brought him back to reality fast, and he let her go, with all the strength he had left to accomplish it, and reached for his light. He shined it on her, searching for injuries. She had a nasty bruise on her right cheek, but her pupils reacted, and she brushed off his concern.

He checked Donna over and Jack and they all seemed to be in working order. When…he toyed with if…but settled on when, they found the TARDIS he would check them all over better. But for now, they had to get out there, probably in the blizzard, which he knew was a bad idea, but they couldn't stay here either.

He had a little food, but not enough to last them the next fifteen days, which is what they would need. And there was no where here that would offer much warmth.

Of course, the blizzard wouldn't either, and he wasn't sure what do. They needed to go, but this was a bit of shelter even if it wasn't much. Maybe he could go on his own, find the TARDIS and bring it back.

Anna wouldn't go for it, he was sure, and he doubted the others would.

"We going out there," Anna asked, from his side. Her small voice, seeming smaller by the howl of the wind, and he put his arm around her pulling her close.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted. They had to, but they couldn't. What options were there? Starve to death, or freeze to death? "Let's search the rest of the prison, make sure the TARDIS isn't here," it wasn't, he had scanned. Wherever it was, it wasn't close, but he wanted to buy some time to think. "And then we will figure it out."

He pulled Anna's gloved hand into his, and took comfort in the action even if her hand felt no warmer than his did without gloves. They hadn't planned for this, and her gloves were light, everyone's gloves were light.

At least he had insisted they all wear good coats, and she had fussed until he had pulled on a real coat as well. It wasn't near as heavy as theirs but it was something.

DW

Anna knew that the TARDIS wasn't in that building. She could hear it in his voice, knew that he would have known if it was. But he was trying to buy time, and she wouldn't stop him. His hand felt so good in hers, and she longed to feel his embrace again. But time was not on their side. She didn't know all the details, but she could see in his eyes that this was a dire situation.

The TARDIS was somewhere out there, and a blizzard was standing in the way of them and her. She doubted they would make it here, all that long. Even if they got a fire going, there was water and food to worry about, and all they had found was a couple of chairs. The wood would run out eventually, and then they would probably freeze to death anyway.

Where ever the Doctor went, she would follow. Even if it cost her life, she would, because she would rather be with him, then freezing to death without.

His thumb was rubbing soothing circles through her glove, and had it been skin on skin, he probably would have been sending her feelings of love, whether he meant to or not.

He said they had a connection, a connection that could only be made through love and it made the passages of emotions though touch that much easier.

"All right," he asked when another rough set of shivers ran through her body. It hurt her stomach terribly when it happened, and she tried not to think about any injuries that might be hidden inside.

"Yes," she agreed…no need to make him worry. He had enough to think about.

He didn't seem convinced though, "No, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, the light from the flashlight giving her just enough light to see his concerned brown eyes. "I'm okay," she told him, softly. "Really, my stomach hurt a little is all."

She tried to brush it off, she didn't want him to worry, but she didn't like lying either. She had been beat up, she was sure that it wasn't anything more than a bruise.

He stopped then, Donna and Jack stopped as well. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran it up and down her body. He frowned and bit his lip, "Can I see?"

"See what?" She asked, nervous about the way he was looking at her.

"Stomach," he muttered, he backed her near the wall, but he wasn't being threatening. He unzipped her coat, without any real permission from her. Because they both knew that he had it.

She felt the cold air hit her, even through her shirt, beneath the coat. He lifted the shirt, and she heard him growl. The light was near her, and she looked down, where he was holding her shirt up, being careful not to touch her skin with his icy hands.

There was a bruise that covered much of her stomach, and it looked just like a boot. And there was a lot of bruising that sort of faded out of it. Seeing it seemed to make it hurt more than it had so she looked up. He reached out, fingertips making contact with it, but only for a second.

He finally looked up, his face full of anger, but she didn't think it was meant for her. He swallowed, and Donna moved to her, pulling her shirt down, and helping her get the coat up. The Doctor took a step back, letting them work.

"She okay," Jack finally asked.

"Yes," the Doctor told him, at last. "Just massive bruising," he looked back at Anna. "I'm sorry, love."

She shook her head. "No," she told him firmly. "You didn't do this."

He nodded, but she knew that he blamed himself, and she was right. Just bruising, she knew all about bruises, and she wasn't bothered by a little pain.

"I love you," she blurted, trying hard to get him back.

He blinked twice, and when his eyes reopened he was better, he even smiled a little. "Oh, Anna. I love you too."

He pulled her, more gently to him, and kissed her head, before taking her hand again and they moved on.


	4. Chapter 4

They continued on in the silence, Donna watching the Doctor and Anna, trying to send mental offerings to the Doctor. She knew that he was thinking that he hadn't kept Anna safe, the man could carry guilt like no one she had ever met, but Anna didn't blame him. The evidence of that had been written in her eyes when she had told the Doctor that she loved him.

They had checked everywhere, and the Doctor and Jack were trying to decide the best course of action. There was apparently a slight lull in the blizzard, and Jack was trying to convince him that they should take advantage.

"Are you okay," Donna moved closer to Anna who was sitting on a chair watching the pair of them.

She looked up at her, the light from the torch dimly lighting the room, but it was enough to see the worry. "He's upset," she told Donna.

Donna nodded; it wasn't as though she could deny it. "He's just worried about us, and about you."

"I know," Anna agreed. "We're probably not going to make it out there."

It wasn't a question Donna noticed. "No," she said softly. "But we aren't going to make it in here, either."

"Yeah," Anna agreed, again. "I would follow him anywhere."

Donna smiled down at her, and she was pleased when Anna smiled back. She didn't feel what Anna did towards the Doctor and she would already follow him to the ends of the universe. A blizzard was just a small challenge.

They hadn't noticed that the Doctor and Jack had made their way back over until Jack cleared his throat.

"We are going to go now, while it's not too bad," he said, and Donna thought he might be trying to take the guilt of what could, probably would happen away from the Doctor. She loved him for it, well, that and a lot of other reasons.

The Doctor did his best to bundle them up, fussing over each as if they were his children, but Donna knew that his love for them ran deep. And she let him pull her hood snug to her head, even if she knew that it made her look horrible.

He spent a long moment with Anna, holding her near, and speaking in tones to soft to be heard. She felt Jack slip his hand into hers and she looked at him. He was wrapped tightly in his coat as well, and he showed her a long rope.

"So we don't get separated," he told her, as he let go of her hand and tied it around her waist.

The Doctor led Anna over and when they all were tied he nodded. "I love you all," he told them softly. His words said what his tone screamed. That this could be their last moment together, alive and well.

"Love you," they all returned in turn. He kissed Anna on the lips, but it was brief, his eyes shining with tears. He wiped at them with his thin gloves and they made their way to the door.

The snow had slowed slightly but the wind was already pushing them back. The Doctor took the lead, with Jack behind, both men trying to make their paths as easy as possible.

Donna took the back, but it wasn't because she didn't want to make Anna's life easier. She just didn't like the idea of not being able to see her if she was behind her.

The wind fought them every step, and it wasn't long before Donna couldn't see for the ice that was forming on her eye lids. She tried to wipe at them, but didn't accomplish much. The Doctor led on, with a strength she could only put down to sheer will.

He wanted to get them all out of there, and he had people he loved counting on his every step.

It was longer than she would have lasted before she felt the line suddenly go tight. She could barely make out Jack bending down and helping the Doctor stand again. With some quick work, surprisingly so since Donna had to imagine their hands were beyond feeling as well, they had switched places, Jack pushing them forward now.

Anna staggered in front of her, the wind pushing hard on her small frame. Donna was beyond exhausted, every step felt as though she was pulling herself out of quicksand, but she pulled herself forwards to help her stand again.

She felt the Doctor tug on the line and Jack stopped coming back. Donna didn't have to see the Doctor to know how carefully he was watching the pair of them. The TARDIS was nowhere to be found, Donna trusting that even though the Doctor couldn't see it he would be able to sense it when they were close.

The sonic was produced and it emitted a beep loud enough to be heard over the wind, and then Jack was being pointed in a direction. It wasn't long until Donna saw their destination. It was a cave, blocked off by other rocks. They had to climb and then drop down a little ways, but the Doctor and Jack helped them both, and soon they were out of the awful weather.

The Doctor used his marvelous pocket to produce wood they had broken down, and he used the sonic to start a fire. When it was going, heat feeling their temporary shelter Donna felt better. She was still exhausted, and starving, and thirsty but the heat did wonders for her spirits.

The Doctor encouraged them all to sit near the fire. He only had eyes for Anna though, who was quiet her eyes half closed. He unzipped her and then took the sonic and held it to the bottom of her shirt.

Donna recognized what he was doing, and she smiled. The sonic allowed the fibers to warm slightly, of course he wouldn't want to do that before when they were walking or she might have sweated which would have led to new problems. He zipped her back up, and then did the same action to Jack and Donna.

Between that and the fire, Donna felt herself thaw slightly.

The Doctor's face remained concerned until finally Anna seemed to join the world again. She began to dig in her pockets until she produced the first aid kit she had mentioned. She brought out two blankets, the silver reflecting in the package.

Donna could kiss her for thinking ahead.

The Doctor gave on to Jack and Donna, telling them how best to share body heat and then he turned Anna and himself around, getting them situated.

Jack spread their coats down to act as buffer between them and the cold cave floor, and snuggled up close. If she closed her eyes, and focused on his arms around her and not the wind she could pretend they were safe at home inside the TARDIS.

DW

The Doctor had Anna wrapped tightly in his arms, and had to admit she was a fighter. They all were. This cold was awful, but underneath the blanket, sharing body warmth it wasn't too bad. They were down to minimal clothes and he wished that this could be under different circumstances.

She rolled over in his arms until she was facing him. He had the blanket up over their heads, but with his eye sight he could make her out. But he still never saw the kiss coming, warm and deep, heating his body up a little.

He didn't want it to end, his body didn't want it to end, but they needed to rest. She needed to rest, because when they woke they had to push on.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor awoke first, but didn't pull away from the warmth he held tightly in his arms. She was snuggled into his body, and he sighed contently, despite the situation. She was like coming home, and if she was there, this cave could be the best place in the universe.

She grumbled something, and he gave her a squeeze, "Wake up, darling."

She opened those beautiful eyes, and smiled a little. "Still cold," she informed him.

"I know," he agreed, and kissed her briefly. "We need to get going."

She nodded, and gave a stiff stretch. It wasn't long before they had all eaten a small breakfast and were tied up again. He and Jack had helped them out of the cave and he took front again, pushing ahead, thankful for the rest they had all had.

It was going to be another challenging day, if they couldn't find the TARDIS again. But suddenly he felt it, tingling at the edge of his mind, calling him in. He led them to the left, and it wasn't until he almost walked into her, that he saw the familiar blue. He didn't need to find the key, because she opened up to her weary passengers easily.

They stepped inside, and he didn't bother with getting them into the vortex, at least not yet. They all took off coats, and he led them to the back, instructing them to rest and get warm. The TARDIS would be fine for a little while. Soon he was snuggled up into bed with Anna who wasn't sleeping but she was close.

"I thought we were going to die," she admitted softly.

"I'm sorry," he didn't say 'me too', but he felt it, and pulled her closer to remind himself that he still held her. That they had made it. Soon he was going to have to try to find out what had happened, but he didn't want to leave this bed ever again.

He closed his eyes, unwilling to sleep, but wanted to just breath in her warmth. They were both thrown to the floor however, when the TARDIS shuttered around him. He helped her up, gave her a quick once over, and ran to the console room. He flipped on the outside screen and saw that they had in fact moved and it looked as though they were on a ship.

Probably the very ones he wanted to talk to about the situation they were just in.

"Stay here," he told Anna who he wasn't sure, but he thought she snorted in disbelief.

Jack and Donna stumbled in, mostly dressed, but Jack was finishing pulling the shirt over his head. He chose not to think about what they had been doing, or were about to be doing.

"Keep her here," the Doctor nodded to Anna who was giving him a glare Donna would have been proud of. "Please, I only want you safe."

Couldn't she see that he had already come so close to losing her, and that all he wanted was to know that she was safe inside the TARDIS. She was his everything, and you protect the ones that own your heart…hearts.

Jack and Donna moved forward, standing on either side of Anna in case she tried to follow. He thanked them for it, and but when he tried to kiss her she turned her head. He had hurt her, he knew that and he felt bad but it was for her own good. He recognized that ship, and if they went out there they probably wouldn't come back, at least not alive.

"I love you," he told her, firmly. "And you two, get this settled, and be back soon."

They nodded, and he turned and walked away. Right before the door closed behind him he heard Anna's very soft, and still clearly annoyed, 'I love you too'.

He was surrounded in seconds, by the Cato, a race that he had fought in the time war. They had only survived because they had ran. "Take me to your leader." The Doctor told them, and they growled but ushered him forward.

"Doctor," a soft voice spoke out. It was a man, who looked just like a walking dog. Standing proud in front of him, clearly the alpha, the other Cato backed away slowly.

"Who are you then?"

"I am Omega, the leader of the Trial Pack," he announced, managing to sound very important. "And we are very glad to have you here, we want you to witness this."

"You took me and my friends, and you left us for dead."

"No," Omega shook his dog head, "That was just to give us some time. We don't wish you to die, last of the Time Lords. Keeping you alive is much more fun."

"You hurt…my friends."

"The young pretty one," Omega nodded. "Alas, she was fighting us. It had to be done."

The Doctor took a step forward but heard the guns rise behind him and he stilled. "It's not a good idea to hurt the people I care about."

"Oh, Doctor, you have many enemies, surely you must know those you love will never be safe," he told him, "But more pressing matters at hand. Come watch."

He wasn't given the choice, forced forward to look through the glass down on the planet they had just been on. "What am I watching?"

"This," Omega raised a paw and gave some sort of signal.

Before the Doctor's eyes the planet below exploded, leaving nothing but space dust in second. "How could you, there were people there."

Omega smiled darkly, even worse on a dogs face. "The time war will never stop, no matter what you do. Just a friendly reminder. All that loss, just a waste. Take the last Time Lord back to his ship, if he tries anything kill him."

The Doctor let them lead him back, unable to think about anything but the hurt he was feeling. He had lost it all while species like this could still run around. They left him at the door, vowing they would kill everyone inside if he tried anything.

He walked back in, feeling the loss of it all anew. He waited until they had exited, popped his head out and pointed the screwdriver at panel at the wall. It flashed red, and he closed the door again, running up the ramp to send them off before the ship exploded.

Anna was watching him, with big careful eyes. She wouldn't understand that deep inside he was just a murder, couldn't possibly. She was all goodness and hope, and he was dark and destruction. It was all he could ever be, and no matter how he hoped, she couldn't change that.

When they were spinning safely inside the vortex he looked at the three he loved, "I'll see you tomorrow." He told them, walking away, leaving no room for argument. They had nothing to say to him today, at least nothing he wanted to hear.

DW

"Don't," Donna told Anna, "Leave him alone, he'll be fine tomorrow."

Anna looked up at her, the TARDIS begging her to say something to her Time Lord, and though Anna didn't know what she knew that she would have to try. If the TARDIS was this upset he must be in a bad way.

"I have to," Anna told her softly.

Anna and Jack let her go, and this might cost Anna her place in the Doctor's life, Donna had warned her how he got when he was like this. But she cared way too much about him to worry more about herself.

She knocked softly on his bedroom door, she had been in here a couple of times, but mostly he came to hers. Said it was brighter in there, and he liked that.

She came in, without a response, to find him sitting on the bed. The glare he gave her made her falter but the TARDIS urged her to continue.

DW

He wanted to scream at her, but he didn't. He couldn't say if he didn't because of the fact that it was her, or if it was that the only thing he saw in her eyes was unconditional love. A love he didn't deserve.

"Anna, please," he kept his tone as calm as he could, "Just go."

"Doctor," she started softly, she seemed hesitant but resolved.

"Get out," he growled, patience fading rapidly. He didn't want to hurt her.

There was a pause, she seemed to be considering before she shook her head. "No."

"I don't want you here," he aimed to hurt, but only mildly.

She flinched, and he thought it would work until she shook her head again. "No, I'll go, but not until you hear what I have to say."

They were in a standoff, until finally he nodded. He couldn't make her go without causing her pain, and he loved he enough he should be able to keep his anger in check until she left.

"All right," she swallowed, her tone so soft under normal circumstances he would have been putty in her hands. "I don't know what happened out there but I know it has to do with the past."

"Anna," he lifted a hand. This was harder than he thought.

"No," she said firmly, and pushed on. "But whatever happened, whatever you are carrying around all this guilt for, Doctor, well that's the past. Those days, even the ones that you can revisit," she seemed to understand he couldn't go back to certain things, "They are gone. And every day we get to make the choice about who we are going to be, and that is the only man that matters. The you sitting right there, the man I love, is the only one that matters."

He stared at her, his emotions running wild. He wanted to pull her into his arms, and kick her out of his life at the same time. She didn't understand, she couldn't, but somehow he knew that she did.

"And the pain that you carry, that you won't put down, well that's your choice. Because I know three people who would be glad to help you, but you just shut us out. We love you Doctor, whatever the past was."

She stopped and he waited finally announcing, "Pack and get ready, you are going home."

"Doctor?"

"I told you I didn't want you here," he stood, making himself more imposing. "Do as I said, pack. You're gone."

She nodded, and he didn't miss the tears but she wouldn't let them fall in front of him. Not because she didn't want him to see her cry, but because she cared too much for him to keep her around out of pity.

She closed the door, and he fell back on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sick so forgive me if this is awful. **

He hadn't meant those words, regretting them even as they were coming from his mouth. But now that he said it, maybe he should let it stand. It was better than watching her die, or get sucked into another world.

He had only said it because he was scared. Scared because he wanted nothing more than to listen to her and let them help. Scared because in his mind, even if the logic was flawed, healing meant forgetting. Scared because he had never felt like this in nine hundred years, scared because he had a ring picked out. Scared because he was going to lose her at some point. But mostly he was scared because she was right, because she understood, and he was choosing to carry this grief around. And no matter the reason she understood that clearly.

He was a coward, anger instead of showing his fear, and it might have just cost him the reason he felt complete for the first time in his long life. Could he really just let her walk away?

He was scared, scared because a twenty five year old human girl, had made the last of the Time Lord's scared.

DW

Donna was laying, talking with Jack when the TARDIS hummed at her. She had been waiting, sure that the conversation Anna was going to have with the Doctor was only going to lead to trouble. But she had a connection to the TARDIS as well, and she understood that it was the old girls asking that led Anna to that room.

And she hoped that the TARDIS knew what she was doing, but now she knew that Anna needed her badly. She left Jack and found Anna's room across the hall, farther from the Doctor's room then it had ever been. She understood why, when she heard the soft sobs within.

She knocked, but didn't wait for an answer, walking in. She found Anna on the center of the bed, a single bag half packed, but she was holding a shirt to her chest and sobbing softly.

She was trying hard not to make a fuss, Donna knew, but she moved to her at once and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What did that martian do to you, love?" She asked, rubbing her hair gently, trying to get the younger girl to calm.

"H-he doesn't want me here," she finally got out.

"Breathe darling, shh, breathe," she rubbed her back soothingly. The TARDIS was going to tell the Doctor if she didn't calm, and she knew that Anna didn't want that right now. "Of course he does."

"He said he didn't. He told me to pack," she explained, sounding so young right then. It broke Donna's heart. She would be having words with that skinny little alien in a few minutes.

"He didn't mean it, sweetheart," she murmured softly, the girl was calming a little, though Donna suspected it was exhaustion. She had to be tired, Donna was barely moving, only a fire in her veins providing the will now. "You aren't going anywhere, I promise. Why don't you try to rest?"

"I'm not tired," she sniffed, and pulled away a little. Donna knew that look, had seen it on plenty a face that was avoiding sleep for a reason.

"Yes, you are," she told her firmly, moving the stuff off the bed and making her climb in. "You sleep, do you want me to come back?"

She looked away, "I'm okay, thanks."

Donna kissed her cheek, "I'll come back, you just rest."

"Thanks," she murmured, swollen eyes closing because they couldn't stay open.

She patted the wall on the way out, asking for the TARDIS to help her rest until she or the Doctor returned, and she heard soft music come on filling the room. When she was satisfied Anna was asleep she went to find the Doctor.

DW

His door swung open, and he didn't have to look to know it was Donna.

"Doctor," she said her voice cloudy with anger. "What the hell did you do?"

"Is she okay," the Doctor asked, and Donna's expression softened a little.

"She's asleep for now," she told him coming to sit beside him on the bed. "What did she say Doctor, was she unkind? Did she deserve what you said?"

"No," he shook his head. "She was kind, and understanding. In fact she said something very similar to what you told me, aside from the love part."

"Then why?"

"I don't know," he felt tears prickling and wiped at them. "I don't understand why. I never asked you to go."

"You were scared," she said, ever perceptive. He nodded, and she pushed on. "I'm sure you have your reasons, but I bet you missed one."

"What's that?"

"When you look at her, it's like you don't carry the loss around inside anymore. You are a free man, and I think that scares you to death."

He nodded again. "It shouldn't."

She bit her lip, a sure sign she was going to get personal with him. But it had to be done. "We all do things differently, and for you that grief is your way of honoring a memory. A remembrance of those lives. And when you wake up and it's been days, weeks since you hurt, you feel like you are letting them go."

"I did bad things Donna, you know that. I don't deserve to be free."

"If you told her everything, everything you think would make her run do you think she would move an inch?"

"No," he replied honestly. "She would forgive me, I'm certain."

"And that scares you to death, she gives you the chance to throw off those chains, and you are scared of what free feels like."

He knew that it was true, so true. He needed to go find her, no matter the pain that might come to them; he wasn't going to find this once in a life time chance again.

"Go to her," she kissed his cheek.

He nodded, "Thank you."

He rushed to her room, and opened the door, and stepped into the darkness. The TARDIS raised the lights just enough that he could see her. He walked to her bed, touched her arm and she rolled to look at him.

Her eyes were open, but they looked sad still. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"I know," she said simply.

"I killed them all," he said, scooting as close as he dared, and she didn't try to stop him.

"I know," she said again. "They destroyed the planet, and probably many other ones."

"That doesn't make it right," he answered.

"I know," she rolled over now.

"I don't want you to go, Anna."

He thought he heard another 'I know' but it was so soft he wasn't sure. She was giving him the chance to let her go, giving him the opportunity kick him out of her life again.

"I promised, didn't I?" He ventured.

She rolled back, "Promised what?"

"That there wasn't a prison that could keep me from getting to you," he clarified.

"You did."

"This is me coming for you," he tried, pleading with her. "I put up the walls, it was my prison, but I'm coming to get you out. Please don't go. I love you."

She was looking at him, and he felt like his whole world was riding on those next words. "Doctor…."


	7. Chapter 7

She had started to speak, and he thought if she asked to leave now he might just lose it, so he stopped her gently, thinking maybe he could explain better. "Anna, please, waits just a minute."

She nodded, and he went on, explaining the war, dark and deep details, things he didn't bring up. And many things he had never had any intention of sharing, but though she looked sympathetic, she didn't flinch, and he realized something as he was finishing his tale.

He had found the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And it went beyond that, he had thought the universe was hard on him, and he still thought maybe it was, but now that he really thought about it he saw something more.

He thought that maybe all that loss was just things that were later found in a different form. He had lost his home, but he had Earth, and he loved it dearly. It would never be Gallifrey, no, but it was a second home for sure.

He had lost his family, but wasn't that what these three in the TARDIS were, and they would never be a replacement, but that didn't make them less themselves.

He had lost his love, more than one love, but the best, the deepest, was sitting on the bed watching him with those careful eyes. And he realized that he was a very lucky man after all. He had to face the darkness, really face it, to see the light that wouldn't give the darkness any option but to change.

"I love you," he told her, and waited, because now it was her turn. And he wouldn't stop her if she chose to go, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't do everything that he could think of to get her back.

She was just sitting there, and his hearts were doing an odd dance inside his chest. He felt lighter than he had in far too long, and he wanted to pull her into a tight hug, but this was going to be on her time, even if it was very hard on him.

Finally she smiled softly, "And I love you, all of you."

A smile broke free on his face, and he reached for her, but once again waited for her to complete the circuit, falling into his arms. "Don't leave me."

"Never," she said softly, muffled by his shirt, but he heard the words all the same. And they felt like offered water in the desert. She was like water to his thirsty soul, and he never wanted to let his girl, his precious human, get away.

Always the fool, he knew, she would fade, something would take her, but maybe he could try to stop that. There was way, ways he hadn't ever seriously explored before because he knew that in most cases nature had to run its course. But if there was something out there that could make her have a long life with him, then he would find if for her.

"Wait here for me, "he asked, eyes begging her not to ask, and she didn't.

"Sure," she nodded, "Hurry back."

"Couple of minutes," he promised, and kissed her lips and pulled away.

He felt like it was now or never, and the moment seemed so right. No perfect, but very much like them. Just like Anna herself, he mused as he set the coordinates. She wasn't perfect, stubborn as they came if he was honest, but she was just perfect for him.

Because that was what love was, something that made the faults into assets. Something that made something broken complete once again.

He stepped out of the TARDIS, knowing that his family was safe inside, where it was the simulated nighttime, but it was bright and midday here. He moved quickly, never feeling this nervous but also hopeful.

He found it quickly; he had been her many times while they slept. Looking, dreaming and the owner of the small booth smiled at him.

"Doctor, still just looking," his grin was friendly, and he winked.

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "I think it's time."

"Very good," the man reached inside, pulling out the item and when the Doctor tried to pay he shook his head. "It's on me; you have been looking for long enough. I'm glad you are making the leap."

"Thank you, but I must insist," he laid the money down. "I want this to be done right, thank you Kibo."

Kibo nodded, "Please, return sometime. I would be glad to see you."

"I will," the Doctor vowed, knowing that he would indeed. He liked Kibo and they had seen a lot of each other, and he waved, turning back to the path to the TARDIS.

Once inside he saw Donna and Jack waiting in the console room, watching him expectantly.

"We thought you took her home," Donna explained, "but we looked."

The Doctor looked down at the small box in his hand. "I had to get something."

Donna moved forward, knowing more than he said as always. And Jack joined the hug from the back.

"She's going to make a great addition to the family," Donna told him, and he felt tears of joy prickle.

He had a family, and soon he hoped, he would have something more. "I love you both."

He told them gently.

"You too, Doc," Jack kissed his cheek with enthusiasm.

"Come on love," Jack took Donna's hand. "Best let him get to it, and then we can go have a celebration breakfast."

"She still has to say yes," the Doctor told the retreating forms.

"She will," Donna announced but didn't stop.

She sounded confident, and the Doctor dared to believe her. He made his way to Anna's room, stopping in the green house first to collect a sunflower, Anna's favorite, and then knocked on her door.

He came in at her instruction, the bag from earlier gone, and he smiled gently at the sight of her. Her hair was still of little mushed from sleep and he wondered if he should imply something important was about to happen, and if she would want to fix it. But he didn't, because this was how he wanted the memory to be.

She was perfect just like this, and he didn't want to change a thing. Sleepy eyes, bright smile, and the savior of the man in the dark. Yes, there was nothing he wanted to change.

"Here," he handed her the flower and she looked it over with a smile.

"Thanks," she said, and looked back up. "I missed you."

He hadn't been gone more than half an hour, but she had occupied every minute of that time. "I missed you too."

She was waiting, sure that he must have something to say. He thought he might puke, but he took in a deep breath and reached for the box and pulled it out. She was watching, but he didn't think that she realized what he was holding just yet.

At least not until he moved down to one knee, and he heard a small inhale. Now was all they really had, and now it would be. "Anna, I love you. I could tell you that a million times, and I plan to and more, and those words are still failing how deeply that is true. I have been a broken man, surrounded by glue, but I couldn't be fixed because I wasn't whole. Till I met you, that is."

"You know that I have faults, and I'm bound to let you down, but if you don't give up on me, I'll always try to make it right. And there is nowhere in the universe that could separate you from my love. Please, make me the happiest man in this whole universe, and marry me?"

She smiled, and tears rolled down her face, "Yes, I will."

He slid the diamond onto her finger, and somehow wasn't surprised when the door swung open and Jack and Donna entered. There were hugs all around, and he felt warm and happy. And he hadn't been lying, he felt whole.

Breakfast, and then they had a wedding to plan…

**Should I write more, or let their story stop here?**


End file.
